This invention concerns radar systems generally and more specifically relates to enhanced detection of fixed targets in the presence of undesired echoes (clutter).
The term clutter refers to unwanted echoes such as produced by the ground, grass and foliage, and sea surface as well as atmospheric precipitation. Useful or desired echoes coming from targets of interest are often masked by clutter echoes, hence the need to separate the useful echoes from the clutter echoes. In the case of moving targets, use can be made of the Doppler effect in a number of known ways to detect them within the clutter. However, this solution is obviously not applicable to fixed targets. The manner in which the invention advances the art by providing novel means for detection of fixed targets in clutter will be described hereinafter.